


You've Got Me (Unfortunately)

by wingsofvalor (hyoney)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Haikyuu Quest AU-ish, M/M, Oikawa is a sneak, poor Iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyoney/pseuds/wingsofvalor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Iwaizumi thinks back to this particular day, he realizes that fate had other things in store for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got Me (Unfortunately)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmopoliteCafe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmopoliteCafe/gifts).



> Hi recipient!! This was done in a real rush since I decided to go in an entirely different direction last minute (and this was actually going to be a lot longer OTL) but I hope you enjoy it regardless! If I decide to continue this idea I'll do a better job ^^; 
> 
> This was semi-inspired by the Haikyuu Quest thing but as you'll see, I've had my way with it lol. (fyi I'm a huge sucker for the whole quest/magical journey au craziness but never had the chance to try writing it until now. I'm glad I had the chance to experiment!) 
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

Iwaizumi Hajime grew up in a small village that rested alongside a river. His family wasn't rich or that poor - they ran somewhere in between.

As the only child of farmers, his life was filled with hard work and responsibility from day one.

He lived five miles south of Karasu, the Kingdom of the Crow, and began traveling with his father to the kingdom every week as soon as he could walk. Iwaizumi's family sold their weekly harvest at the kingdom's market. Their crops were healthy and plentiful, which allowed them to earn enough money to buy meat for the week.

Iwaizumi's father was an honest, straightforward man that never filled his son's head with silly fairytales of helpless princesses and dragons. However, once in a while, he would tell his son stories from his youth - the war between eight great kingdoms that lasted for five springs and five winters; the healers that would travel through towns and cure deadly plagues with white magic; the sightings of rare and dangerous creatures that lived in the Aoba Jousai forest across the river where they lived.

Although Iwaizumi took after his father and knew the stories were mostly for entertainment value, sometimes he would stare at the forest while doing his chores and wonder.

He never had an encounter with magic or nonhuman being until the year of his 10th birthday. He and his father sat in the wagon as they headed to that week's market. Their first batch of root vegetables had reached maturity and with winter rapidly approaching, his parents had predicted good sales for the rest of the month. His mother was already planning to purchase enough beef to salt for the whole season.

They both immediately sensed something was different upon arrival. There were more people than usual, some Iwaizumi didn't recognize from their village. Over the heads in the crowd he could make out the faded writing on the back of the wagon from his seat: Bokuto's Exotic and Wild Creatures. 

His father proceeded to set up their cart and Iwaizumi followed after a moment of hesitation. Despite the temporary distraction they still had a job to do. 

Most of their usual customers arrived, Tanaka with his usual order for the local inn's kitchen; the young girl named Yachi picking up food on behalf of her mother, but it was much slower than usual. All of the local vendors were in the same position as well. Iwaizumi glanced over at the large crowd and noises surrounding the wagon. 

"Hajime, your mother said to take some of our knives to Ukai the blacksmith, she said one of the blades needs to be replaced and a few have gotten dull," he told his son, handing him a small leather carrier. The leather was thick enough to stop the blades from breaking through. "Go deliver it and hurry back. We'll pack up and return tomorrow. Hopefully that ridiculous wagon will be gone." 

He nodded at his father before heading through the large swarm of people. All he had to do was make it to the other side, drop off the knives, and then be on his way. His mother would probably have dinner waiting for them by the time they got home. 

(When Iwaizumi thinks back to this particular day, he realizes that fate had other things in store for him.)

The blacksmith's work spot was almost within his reach, but unfortunately, so was the visiting wagon. 

"Step closer folks, don't be shy! Prepare to see a sight unlike any other!" A loud voice shouted over the mumbling of the crowd. 

Against his better judgement, Iwaizumi felt himself draw closer to the front of the crowd. He wanted to know what exactly was so big a deal that it was stealing their business. 

"For just two silver coins, you can see a true wonder! Thrill, excitement, danger! Oh hohoho~ see a myth become a reality!" A tall man with black and white streaked hair said. He stood to the side of the wagon that was covered with a heavy curtain. His cloak was an earthy brown and looked expensive, he was probably able to afford it by running this gig. Another man with a stoic face that looked slightly younger than the loud guy was walking around with a leather pouch collecting the eager payments from the audience. He appeared unaffected by the yelling. 

The younger man walked over to his companion and whispered something into his ear. The two-toned haired man's face lit up with a devious grin and clapped his hands. "Alright everyone, thank you for your lovely contributions! Now, as promised, let's get on with the show!" 

The audience cheered enthusiastically, including those in the back that weren't close enough to see. Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow. The bored looking man took the other's spot by the wagon and took hold of a rope next to the curtain. 

"You've all waited long enough," said the showman. "My name is Bokuto and along with my assistant Akaashi, we have traveled all around the country searching for unique and rare creatures to bring just to people like you for an entire week at a time! Today we bring you something unlike you've ever seen. You've only heard about such a thing in fairy tales, or have seen them in your nightmares," he added with a grin. 

"While this particular race was once a thriving, powerful breed, you are about to meet the last of its kind," Bokuto made a motion to Akaashi and the other blinked.

"Behold, a demon." And then the curtain rose.

The crowd gasped, some in amazement and others in fear. Iwaizumi blinked a couple of times to take in the scene in front of him. 

Sitting behind iron bars was a child. He had fair skin and messy brown hair. In any other case, he would probably be like one of the local children in the village if not for his bright red eyes and the curled horns sticking out from above his ears. 

Iwaizumi wasn't sure what about this whole situation bothered him more - the fact that he and dozens of other people were staring at a real demon or that the boy looked to be the same age as him. 

_Help me._

He started at the sudden voice that whispered in his ear. Iwaizumi turned around to see who had spoken but everyone surround him were too busy staring at the boy or chattering among themselves. 

_Please help me._

That sad voice again. He paused for a moment. No. It couldn't be. He turned his attention back to the wagon and stared at the boy, unsure. His eyes looked sad and pleading.

_Yes, it's me. Please. You're the only one that can do something._

Iwaizumi furrowed his brow. He was just a child, what could he do?

_Use the knife. Break the lock._

He looked down at the leather pouch reluctantly. This whole thing was starting to freak him out a little but he wouldn't let it show. He looked back up into those crimson eyes again. They looked the slightest bit hopeful now. 

_Please._

Iwaizumi sighed. A part of him hoped he wouldn't end up in too much trouble, but the chance of that was bleak at this point. 

He slipped his hand into the pouch slowly until he felt the familiar handle of the sharpest knife. One, two-

A woman nearby screamed as he pulled out the knife when he lurched forward, almost causing him to drop it. He had already made the first strike on the lock when he caught the attention of Bokuto and Akaashi. Strike two.

Hands grabbed him from behind just as he made the third blow and the lock broke off. 

Everyone froze as the bar door swung open and the little demon boy hopped out. He stretched his arms above his head, unfurling his bat-like wings on his back, and groaned in relief. The demon looked at him, Bokuto, Akaashi, the villagers and smiled brightly. 

"It feels good to finally be out of there. My wings have been feeling cramped for a while now."

His face lost any sign of emotion in a blink of an eye, his expression blank. He launched himself at Akaashi, startling the man and taking the chance to steal the bag of silver from his hands before flapping his wings and hovering over the crowd 15 feet in the air. 

He stared down at them and sneered. "You're all a bunch of hopeless fools." 

And then he was flying away in the direction of the Aoba Jousai forest, leaving everyone stunned silent. 

"Why did you free him?" Much to his surprise, Akaashi was the one to speak. 

Iwaizumi felt himself become the center of attention, dozens of eyes on him waiting for his answer. He returned the now chipped knife to its spot in the bag before looking up to face Bokuto. "Your presence here was disrupting our village and our way of life. Many of our local businesses, including my father's farm, suffered a great deal because of you two just from today. Taking money from our people for useless things not only hurts the villagers, but us as well. Be more careful if you both consider doing this type of again, or better yet, don't come back here." 

He walked through the quiet crowd and continued toward the blacksmith's. Some part of him hoped that excuse sounded reasonable. 

 

It's needless to say that his father was furious with him and didn't speak to him the entire way back home. Iwaizumi had cold cabbage soup for his dinner instead of his mother's warm stew, much against her own disagreement with her husband. For the next two weeks he would be responsible for morning chores on the farm and collecting the eggs and milk without any help. Unless he was doing chores, he was required to stay in his room. 

Iwaizumi had trouble sleeping. He stared at the empty ceiling of his room while thinking over the events from earlier that day. 

Did he do the right thing helping that boy? Should he have meddled at all? 

"I do appreciate your help, despite what you may think," said a familiar voice. 

He almost jumped out of bed with a start, a yelp barely escaping his lips. Iwaizumi looked up to see the demon floating overhead, giving him an mischievous grin. "Oh you humans are so much fun, I had almost forgotten after being stuck with those two imbeciles for so long." 

The demon boy plopped down onto the bed, sitting opposite of him. Iwaizumi glared and reached over to smack the boy upside the head, managing to avoid hitting a horn. He yelped in shock. 

"Ow! What was that for? You're such a mean- hey, what's your name" he asked, completely forgetting about his injury.

Okay, he was definitely not like the demons he heard about in stories. 

Although wary, he answered, "My name is Iwaizumi Hajime. Who are you?" 

The boy grinned, red eyes gleaming in the moonlight. "You can call me Oikawa! It's nice to meet you, Iwa-chan!"

He frowned. "Don't call me that." 

Oikawa pouted. "Aw, Iwa-chan is no fun. Iwa-chan is probably wondering why I'm here, right?"

Iwaizumi sighed, knowing there was no point in arguing against the nickname for now. "Yes, I have no idea what you're doing in my room. What did you want? Do I owe you something or what?"

"Tch, so blunt for a child," Oikawa said, rolling his eyes. "First, I came to give this to you." He reached into his cloak and tossed the item onto the bed. It was the bag of silver coins collected from the villagers. "I don't need money when I can just steal what I need, so you can take it. Currency is confusing anyway," he added with a shrug. 

Iwaizumi pulled the bag toward him and placed it under his pillow. "Thanks." He could give it to his father when he was less upset and let him return it to the people who had paid. 

"Ugh, Iwa-chan is such a goody-goody," the demon exaggerated, throwing an arm across his eyes dramatically. 

He glared at Oikawa. "Get out of my head already." 

All he received was another grin. "No way, this is more fun." 

The human sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Okay, thank you for bringing back the money. That was oddly nice of you. If that was all, you can leave."

Oikawa faked a hurt expression, clutching a hand over his heart. "Still so cruel, Iwa-chan. After what I just did for you." He dropped the act and smirked, a devilish glint appearing in his eye. "Unfortunately, I won't be going anywhere for a while." 

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow, puzzled. "Why is that?"

The demon chuckled and sprawled out on the bed. "Because of what you gave me earlier, I'm afraid that I'm in deep debt to you. So until you see my services fit, I will stick by your side for as long as you need me here."

He blinked, the big unanswered question spinning in his head. "I don't understand, what exactly did I give you?"

A small smile appeared on Oikawa's lips. "Freedom." 

Iwaizumi rubbed the side of his head, trying to process all the information he was given. "But what if I don't need your 'services' or anything right now? What if I'm fine with my life?"

Oikawa surged forward and wrapped himself around one of his arms. "Then I'll stay with Iwa-chan until he does need me! Isn't that great? You'll finally have a friend in your life!" 

The demon groaned as he was smacked harder on the head once again.

This was going to be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> come bother me on [tumblr](http://hyxlyns.tumblr.com/) about updating this thing :3


End file.
